In video systems, an image is projected in a display terminal such as televisions and/or PC monitors. Most video broadcasts, nowadays, utilize video processing applications that enable broadcasting video images in the form of bit streams that comprise information regarding characteristics of the image to be displayed including brightness (luma) and color (chroma). These video applications may utilize one or more of available encoding scheme including Y′CbCr, wherein the chroma data in each video pixel may be represented via the Cb-Cr value.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.